Just Say yes! (vocaloid love stories)
by cami-rin-chan
Summary: *serie de one shots & two-shots]. Tristes, Tiernas, Sentimentales, historias de amor. Inspiradas en canciones [no de vocaloid] Espero que les gusten!
1. Chapter 1

*notas*

¡hola! gente, bueno. ya sé que hace bastante rato que no actualizo nada, y que tengo 5 fics abandonados. [algún día los voy a actualizar..] estoy intentando ponerme las pilas.

así que para eso [y para juntar inspiración mientras no se me ocurre nada] se me ocurrió escribir una serie de oneshots tiernos / románticos / dramáticos. inspirados en canciones, como buena cursi romántica empalagosa con mala suerte que soy (?)

: acepto pedidos de parejas, pero no sé si pueda cumplirlos a todos. Hay personajes a los que no se me ocurre como juntar, aunque si me tiran ideas, haré el intento.

Eso si, no esperen lemones de mi parte, porque no tengo ni idea de como escribir un lemon [y tampoco es que tenga muchas ganas de aprenderlo], aparte que no quiero hacer una abominación, un atropello al mundo lemonistico, ya tienen suficiente con mis fics normales no quieran cosas peores. (?)

En fin, me dejo de aclaraciones, y les presento... el primer capítulo, o la primer historia.

Que la disfruten.

comillas = pensamientos, guión = diálogo.

Never mind.

La chica de coletas turquezas llegó al pequeño restaurante y se acomodó en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Tenía su mirada fija en la entrada del lugar, esperando a que esa persona apareciera.

Estaba muy nerviosa, y eso de estar constantemente mirando la puerta o el reloj no era de mucha ayuda que digamos.

Se cruzó de brazos y giró su vista hacia un punto fijo en el orizonte.

"Me veré demasiado arreglada? después de todo, es un lugar de comida japonesa." Pensó ella observando su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana.

"O TAL VEZ NO ESTOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BIEN VESTIDA PARA UN LUGAR ASÍ..

DE TODOS MODOS, NO SÉ DE QUE me preocupo, si esto no es una cita."

¿o lo es?" "no estoy segura de que hacer, o que decir. Debería hablarle de mis sentimientos? Debería decírselo y arriesgarme a que.." sus confusos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando unos muy familiares brazos la rodearon haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-¿Cómo estás?, pequeña, ¿Cómo siempre en las nuves ¿verdad?. ni si quiera me viste llegar— dijo la chica pelirrosa con una sonrisa divertida.

Miku se sonrrojó, ese era uno de los tantos privilegios que tenía su querída Luka. Era una de las pocas personas que podían hacer que se ruborizara con tanta facilidad.

-e.. estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. c como estás tú?— dijo Miku tímidamente mientras intentaba parar el tornado que era su mente.

Luka se sentó a su lado, no sin antes pedir el menú.

¿Qué te gustaría comer? Miku.- la nombrada observó la lista de comidas, y se dio cuenta que con lo poco que llevaba no le alcanzaría para casi nada. Así que señaló el platillo más barato que pudo encontrar, a lo que Luka la miró acusatoriamente.

-¿solo eso? generalmente comes más, ¿no tienes hambre?— Miku asintió rogando que la razón no fuera descubierta.

-o es porque no trajiste dinero.— Dijo la otra chica más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Miku miró hacia otro lado para después sonreír con timi´déz. ahí estaba Luka otra vez, leyéndola como a un libro. como es que le costaba tan poco leer sus acciones? y todavía no había descubierto su secreto?

Miku volvió a acentir en respuesta a la pregunta de Megurine.

-¿y desde cuando eso es un problema?. Sabes que no me molesta prestarte.— dijo ella

-pero, no es un préstamo si nunca dejas que te lo devuelva.- se quejó la más pequeña.

-Entonces, concideralo un regalo.- dijo Luka quitándole importancia al asunto.

-ya me has hecho muchos regalos. Demasiados— protestó haciendo una mueca e inflando los cachetes.

-no importa, te los mereces, así que deja de discutirme.- dijo Luka mientras le sonreía y pellizcaba sus todavía infladas mejillas.

No había forma de ganar cuando la pelirrosa se ponía así de terca. Y tierna con ella.

Mientras esperaban a que su comida llegara, se pusieron a charlar de cosas comunes. El colejio, la universidad, sus amigos en común.

Hablaban y reían, y a Miku le hubiese gustado congelar ese momento para que durara más.

En un momento de la conversación Miku giró la vista a la ventana y observó el reflejo de ambas, sonriendo, mirándose, y todo lo que pudo pensar es lo bien que se veían juntas.

"que lindo sería.. si todo esto fuera real, si fuera una cita real, si pudiéramos ser lo que quiero que seámos." pensaba la chica de coletas turquezas mientras miraba la nada.

-¡Miku chan! Deja de soñar despierta. se te enfría la comida— una vez más su acompañante la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y le señaló la bandeja frente a ella.

Mientras comían Miku batallaba contra un plato de onigiris que no dejaban de moverse, y se decía que era una torpe cada vez que alguno quedaba por el camino, Por lo que Luka le quitó los palillos y comenzó a ayudarla.

Cuando ésta acercó los palillos a sus labios Miku se quedó paralizada.

Miró los palillos, luego a Luka y luego a los palillos de vuelta. Como sea, aceptó el gesto y comió.

Cuando vio que la mayor tenía intenciones de repetir la acción se sonrojó inevitablemente y apartó la mirada.

-Luka! Me haces sentir como una niña pequeña.- refunfuñó. Aunque la verdad no era que estuviera molesta, si no que esos detalles la confundían y le hacían más difícil mantener su secreto a salvo.

-Lo siento!.- se disculpó Luka extrañada, -Es que eres tan tierna, tan adorable que a veces olvido que no eres una niña.- añadió riéndo y pellizcando sus mejillas de nuevo. -Además, siempre me dejas mimarte—

Miku solo sonrió para demostrar que todo estaba bien, aunque su interior era una ola de confusión.

"Luka, me gustaría saber por qué eres así conmigo. Por que me protejes, por qué eres tan amable y cariñosa." La verdad era que a veces Miku sentía que Luka la quería más de lo que era capaz de admitir, a veces, incluso, sentía que podría llegar a corresponderle. Pero luego algo la hacía cambiar de opinión y llegaba a la conclusión de que solo eran amigas muy cercanas, y de que Luka la veía como una hermanita, más que como alguien de quien podría enamorarse.

Ya más tarde en casa de Luka, —commo cada vez que salían a algún lado— ésta le estaba mostrando una canción que estaba componiendo.

Miku adoraba escucharla cantar, podría escuchar su voz para siempre y no aburrirse nunca.

Aunque era en esos momentos en los que toda su determinación flaqueaba y podría romper a llorar, o gritarle en la cara todo lo que le hacía sentir, o saltar a sus brazos y quedarse ahí sin decir nada hasta que la otra chica reaccionara.

Pero lo único que hacía era mirarla, de una manera tan intensa y a la vez indecifrable, y a veces, cuando sentía que iba a quebrarse, miraba hacia otro lado.

-y eso es todo hasta ahora. Tienes alguna idea de cómo podría seguir?- preguntó Luka al terminar de cantar.

-Yo, no soy buena con las palabras.- dijo Miku mientras intentaba calmar los latidos de su corazón. la canción le había afectado como ninguna otra.

-vamos, no es tan complicado,solo, ponte en el lugar de quien canta y di algo. Lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza.- la animó la pelirrosa pasándole un papel y un lapíz ya que sabía que Miku no se atrevería a cantar lo que sea que se le ocurriera.

Miku respiró ondo y escribió:

"Y cada vez que te miro, pierdo el valor para hablar, Mi mente empieza a girar, y me doy cuenta de que estoy enamorada.

Y cada vez que me miras creo que podría enloquecer, podría arriesgarme pero no lo haré, porque prefiero estar sola, antes que perderte."

Le pasó la hoja a Luka, quien leyó las palabras sorprendida. le gustaba la estrofa, no rimaba, pero decía mucho.

-Y después dices que no tienes talento para escribir. Esto es muy lindo Miku.- dijo con una gran, y sincera sonrisa.

-aunque, ahora que lo pienso.. tiene que haber una razón para escribir algo tan lleno de sentimientos, seguro hay alguien escondido detrás de estas palabras.-

Ese era su momento. La estaba alentando a que le confesara todo. Esa era la oportunidad.  
Abrió la boca para decir algo,

Pero Miku no era tan valiente.

"claro que hay una razón por la que lo escribí, porque eso es lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. Porque cada vez que te miro no sé que decir o que hacer para ocultar la verdad. Porque en cualquier momento podría romperme y decirte todo lo que siento. Pero no lo hago porque prefiero no tener tu amor, antes que perder tu amistad."

Respondió en su mente.

Pero en lugar de eso solo dijo: -solo fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Como dijiste que escribiera lo primero que viniera a mi mente.. no es nada importante.-

Podría haberle dicho la verdad, podría haber arriesgado su amistad. Pero estaba cansada de luchar y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar algo tan importante para ella, como el cariño de Luka, porque por más que lo tuviera de una forma diferente a la que ella quería, lo tenía, y no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil.

así que, solo lo dejó pasar como hacía cada vez que estas cosas sucedían.

Miku había intentado de todo para dejar de sentir lo que sentía por su amiga, pero era imposible. Al contrario de lo que ella creía que era lo mejor, sus sentimientos crecían más y más cada día.

Y Luka ni si quiera lo notaba.

Más tarde, iban de camino a casa de Miku cuando Luka notó que algo andaba mal.

Su amiga estaba muy callada, y aunque fuera el tipo de persona que soñaba despierta la mayor parte del tiempo, y se quedara perdida pensando en quien sabe que cosas, no era para nada callada.

En ese momento recordó lo que escribió en ese papel y tuvo el impulso de volver a preguntar.

Sentía que Miku le había ocultado algo, algo que le estaba haciendo mal y que por alguna razón no se atrevía a compartir ni si quiera con ella.

Repitió una y otra vez en su mente las palabras que Miku había escrito.

Y justo cuando iba a preguntar, Miku abrió la voca para decir algo.

Decidió que estaba harta de callar, estaba cansada de ser una cobarde y tener todo el tiempo esa duda que no la dejaba en paz. Así que juntó valor y dijo.

-Luka, hay algo importante que quiero contarte.-

En ese momento vio como un chico de cabello violeta corría en su dirección y como

Luka le hizo señas para que se acercara.

Éste respondió al saludo y vino hacia ellas. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de Luka la abrazó, a lo que ella correspondió y le dio un tierno beso.

Miku apartó la vista mientras luchaba contra sus lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y delatarla.

-Miku, recuerdas a Gakupo, el amigo de Len.- dijo Luka con una sonrisa.

Miku asintió, podía retener el yanto, pero no confiaba en que su voz no fuera a fallarle.

-él y yo estamos saliendo desde hace unas semanas.- confirmó Luka. eso fue suficiente para hacer que la pequeña se quebrara, pero por más ganas de llorar que sintiera,

Miku se tragó las lágrimas e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para felicitarla, y tan pronto como vio un autobús que la dejara en su casa se excusó para irse.

"al final, hice bien en no decir nada. si lo hacía, probablemente la hubiera perdido para siempre. y aunque esto no es fácil, sería más difícil acostumbrarme a no tener a Luka a mi lado.

Aunque sea solo como una amiga."

Se imaginó que hubiera pasado si el chico llegaba unos minutos después, si ella hubiera tenido el valor para confesarse.

Ahora solo estaría deseando haberle dicho a Luka que lo que tenía que decir no era importante.

Mientras estaba en el autobús su celular sonó.

"¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías contarme?"

Luka.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla por unos minutos antes de escribir.

"Ya no importa."

fin.

*nota*

Bueno. reconozco que este fic fue más triste que otra cosa, pero me gustó escribirlo, y disculpen toda la introducción del princi´pio ¡era un mal necesario! para explicar lo cercanas que eran y por qué Miku tenía tanto miedo de confesarle lo que sentía. y bueno, también el final seguro no no es lo que esperaban  
[¡no me odien!] tengo mis razónes para dejarlo así. aunque, me encanta esta pareja, así que capaz en algún otro capítulo les doy el final lindo y tierno que todos queremos.

Se me ocurrió escribir este fic porque últimamente estoy muy enganchada con esta pareja (le hecho la culpa a dos chicas de acá, Dana nya, y Megurine Chikane, esto es gracias a ustedes, y a mi curiosidad) en fin, hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir de ellas y no me animaba. ¡espero haberlo hecho bien!

Cualquier cosa, ya saben. tomatazos, consejos, reclamos, comentarios random, críticas sobre por qué no puedo armar un párrafo decentemente [aunque eso último es culpa de fanfiction.] déjenlos en el cuadradito del costado (no, ese no. el otro costado.. ahí va, ahora sí (?))

Nos leemos cuando mi inspiración quiera volver a visitarme..


	2. Chapter 2Inseparables

*nota*

¡Hola gente! hora de otro oneshot. y esta vez espero que no quieran tirarme tomates por la demora, o por lo triste del fic. lo hubiera subido antes, pero me quedó larguísimo y lo tuve que partir, así que este no va a ser un onshot, si no un 2 shot.

disclaimer: no sé si lo dije antes, así que lo digo ahora para todos los ca´pítulos que sigan.. los personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera así, las canciones en inglés sonarían más entendibles (?)

Inseparables.

Tú tenías 7 y yo 9 cuando te conocí, y aún entonces me mirabas con ese brillo en los ojos, tan parecido al de las estrellas.

****

La pequeña de cabellos castaños caminaba junto a sus padres hacia la casa de ladrillos amarillos, Donde esta tierna historia comenzaría.

Los Sakine solo habían ido a visitar a unos viejos amigos, pero este día, en un futuro sería más importante de lo que cualquiera de ellos podría haber imaginado. 

A penas tocaron el timbre de la casa, una mujer alta, de ojos rojos y cabello muy, muy blanco los invitó a pasar. La niña de 7 años miraba todo marabillada Sus padres

le habían dicho que sus amigos —los Sion— vivían en una casa muy grande, bonita y lujosa, pero la pequeña no imaginó que fuera algo tan espectacular. Aquel lugar era digno de una de esas películas de reyes y princesas. 

Tan absorta se encontraba la niña observando todo, que ni si quiera notó que le hablaban. 

—Sakine Meiko!— la regañó su padre después de que la señora Sion desapareciera por uno de los muchos corredores. —es de mala educación que no le respondieras el saludo a Haku San, y también que estés escudriñando todo con la mirada.— cuando la niña estaba a punto de preguntar el significado de "escudriñar," la señora Sion volvió seguida de un hombre de cabello azulado, quien debía ser el señor Sion, y un niño pequeño, también de cabello azúl, y hojos de un azúl más oscuro, que usaba una bufanda en pleno verano, y tenía la cara llena de pintitas de helado. 

Sus padres le presentaron a los adultos como Haku y Akaito sion, y siguieron en su aburrida charla de adultos. 

Meiko no era alguien que supiera iniciar conversación,—tampoco es que fuera antisocial—, solo que era demasiado curiosa y solía mirar y escuchar más que hablar.  
De cualquier forma, el niño le parecía agradable, así que le sonrió y se presentó. 

—hola, me llamo Meiko, dijo simplemente e intentando no reírse de que el chico siguiera teniendo la mitad de la cara pintada de helado. 

—mucho gusto Meiko chan, yo soy Kaito— respondió él con entuciasmo. 

Ella se quedó callada, no sabía que más decirle y no podía dejar de observarlo, algo en él llamaba su atención. 

—oye, ¿por qué usas una bufanda en verano, , Kaito— preguntó esperando sacar un tema de conversación. 

—es que.. ¡esta bufanda es mágica! Quiero decir, ¡que tiene poderes mágicos!— dijo él sin rodeos. 

Meiko no pudo contener más sus ganas de reír, ella era muy madura para su edad, y creer en cosas mágicas y cuentos de hadas no era lo suyo. 

—¡es imposible que esa bufanda tenga poderes!— replicó ella por fin, y se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre eso hasta que Akaito —el padre de Kaito— los mandó a jugar afuera. 

Los cuatro adultos se quedaron viendo a sus hijos correr enérgicamente y no pudieron evitar sonreír —parece que se llevan bien— comentó Haku satisfecha 

—sí, eso parece, y creo que le hará muy bien a Meiko tener un amigo de su edad, a veces le cuesta integrarse con otros niños. Le hará bien tener a alguien que le enseñe a ser más sociable.— analisó Meito. 

—y quien sabe, tal vez cuando crezcan terminen enamorándose— concluyó Akaito bromeando mientras el señor Sakine se partía de risa y las dos mujeres rodaban los ojos como diciendo "imposible" 

Mientras tanto en el patio los niños jugaban en la casa del árbol de Kaito. 

—Bien, yo seré Mario y tú la princesa Peach, la casa del árbol puede ser una torre..— instruía Kaito mientras Meiko lo miraba confundida. 

—y, que hace esa tal princesa Peach? Nunca he jugado algo parecido a esto.— 

Kaito abrió los ojos como platos. —¿Qué? ¿Cómo que nunca has jugado a ser una princesa en peligro?.. se supone que tienes que dejar que te rescate! Es muy fácil! Y

no es eso a lo que les gusta jugar a las niñas?— preguntó confundido 

—es que, me aburre estar aquí sin hacer nada! si eso es lo único que tengo que hacer, no juego!— dijo encaprichada la castaña. 

—está bien, entonces tú serás el dragón y yo tendré que luchar contra ti.

Meiko sonrió satisfecha y así volvieron a su juego. Hasta que a Kaito se le escapó la  
rama que usaba como espada, golpeando por accidente a Meiko en una rodilla y dejándole un raspón. 

La niña sse levantó enfurruñada, con la cara más roja que un tomate, dispuesta a gritarle, o a salir corriendo. 

Kaito al ver su rostro, se apresuró a disculparse, pero no había caso, lo único que salió de los labios de la pequeña fue un sonoro: 

—¡dejame en paz, eres un, un, un bakaito!— gritó indignada a punto de correr de vuelta a la casa. 

—ba, kaito? Y que es un bakaito?.. Oye! Ya te dije que fue un accidente! No me insultes, Mei, Mei, mei algún sobrenombre que ya se me ocurrirá!— reclamó él

mientras veía a Meiko bajarse del árbol y sentarse en el suelo mirando hacia otro lado.

Kaito entró a la casa, resignado, no le gustaba que lo ignoraran! Así que decidió hacer algo para animar a la niña. 

Meiko seguía enfadada cuando él volvió con un cono de helado que le ofreció mientras con su bufanda le limpiaba el raspón que se había hecho en la rodilla. 

—Mei chan, me disculpas? Ya te dije que no lo hice apropósito, pero si disculparme ayuda a que no me ignores.. ten. 

La niña lo miró sorprendida, lo poco que había aprendido de Kaito en las dos horas que llevaban de conocerse, era que él amaba el helado y a su bufanda.

—gracias— murmuró sonrrojada, —pero ahora tu bufanda está sucia, y te quedaste

sin helado, y son tus dos cosas favoritas en todo el mundo.— dijo ella sacudiendo sus manos como hacía siempre que se ponía nerviosa. 

—no es cierto, tengo más helado, y mamá labará la bufanda, a de más, tú eres mi amiga favorita en todo el mundo, Mei chan— 

La niña sintió como su cara se ponía roja otra vez, y sin saber como responder a un gesto tan tierno, dijo: —No hay dudas de que bakaito es el nombre perfecto para ti.—

la verdad es que le daba algo de culpa quitarle el helado a su amigo, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Salió corriendo y desde la distancia gritó: ¡te reto!,

si me alcanzas y me das un beso, te devuelvo tu helado— fue el turno de Kaito para sonrojarse, pero aún así se acercó a ella e intentó darle un beso en la megilla. intentó. 

Ganándose un golpe en la cabeza y el tercer —¡bakaito!— del día, —solo estaba bromeando! Baka!— dijo ella y salió corriendo. Otra vez. 

Tenía 16 cuando me di cuenta que, había dejado de ser esa niña a la que solías proteger.. pero tus ojos aún brillaban cada vez que me mirabas. 

Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Meiko, y como era de esperarse toda su clase estaba allí. En los últimos 9 años, Kaito y Meiko habían sido inseparables, desde el día que se conocieron se volvieron los mejores amigos, siempre juntos, y siempre estando ahí cuando se necesitaban. 

Kaito increíblemente, se había convertido en el chico por el que todas suspiraban, aunque no le importaba mucho, y Meiko no era exactamente popular, pero tenía unos cuantos amigos, y lo más importante para ella, tenía a Kaito que soportaba su mal carácter. 

Ese día Meiko estaba segura de que todo cambiaría entre ellos, ya que Neru, una de sus amigas, se había pasado persiguiendo a Kaito desde hacía semanas, y a él no parecía molestarle tanto como generalmente lo hacía. 

La idea de ver a su mejor amigo salir con alguien, le resultaba incómoda aunque claro, sabía que en algún momento tenía que pasar, después de todo él era torpe, y no era precisamente guapo, pero tampoco era feo, y su bondad compenzaba a su torpesa. 

Meiko se encontraba bailando con sus amigas cuando vio a Kaito que caminaba hacia ella. 

Él se acercó gritando —¡felíz cumpleaños! Mei chan!— y despeinándole el cabello. Las amigas de Meiko le hicieron espacio para que pasara y él pudiera invitarla a bailar. 

Mientras bailaban Kaito se sentía muy nervioso, tanto que le dio unos cuantos pizotones, a lo que Meiko comentó 

—Bakaito, que pasa contigo hoy, estás más torpe de lo normal, y eso es decir mucho. 

—es que, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace un tiempo, pero no sé como.. no quiero que me termines golpeando.— 

—no seas tonto, sabes que mis golpes van con cariño!— rió divertida ella. 

—bien, yo quería,— en ese momento un tornado de pelo rubio pasó por donde estaban, arrastrando a Kaito con él. 

Meiko se quedó de piedra en su lugar, vio como Neru se alejaba con Kaito, y por alguna razón se sintió mal. 

Pensó que seguramente ella se le declararía, él le diría que sí, y todo comenzaría a cambiar entre ellos dos. 

Perdería a Kaito, 

A su Kaito. 

En ese momento se dio cuenta de todo. 

Él no solo era su mejor amigo, si no que también era su primer amor. desde aquel día, a sus tiernos 7 años, el chico se había convertido en alguien especial para ella, sin siquiera pretenderlo. sin que ella lo notara, y sin hacer más esfuerzo que el ser el mismo.

que el de ser la única persona capáz de sacarle una sonrisa cuando estaba de mal humor, la única persona que siempre había estado ahí para ella,

fin?

*******

*nota*

bueno, la verdad que se me había ocurrido la maldad de eliminar la otra parte del capítulo, y dejar el fic hasta acá, pero me di cuenta de que con esa introducción kilométrica y aburrida.. no podía borrar la parte que más me gustó escribir, así que..

Esta historia continuará! 


	3. Chapter 3Inseparables parte 2

*Nota*

Bueno, acá va la segunda parte! :)

espero que les guste.

*****  
Inseparables parte 2. 

Al darse cuenta de lo que sentía, Meiko se enfureció, no sabía bien si estaba enfadada con ella, con Neru, con Kaito o con el universo, pero sabía que estaba furiosa y tenía que hacer algo al respecto. 

Llorar no era una opción, primero porque era su cumpleaños, segundo porque había muchas personas y no le gustaba que la vieran débil, y tercero, seguro había una mejor forma de quitarse el enojo. 

En ese momento su amiga Luka volvió con una botella de algo que no sabía que era y le dio a Meiko para que lo probara. 

—Lili, ¿qué es esta cosa?..., quema!— dijo después de tomar un poco. 

—no tengo idea de que sea, pero si me lo preguntas no está tan mal, además puede que te quite ese mal humor 

Meiko siguió bailando con sus amigas sin prestar atención a nada más, Lili tenía razón, la bebida que ahora sospechaba que contenía alcohol, si la había hecho sentir mejor. 

Comenzó a bailar tambaleándose y a reírse sin ninguna razón aparente. 

¡esta es mi fiesta! Y nadie me la va a amargar, me escuchas Bakaito?, dijo cuando ya se había tomado casi toda la botella sola. 

Sus amigas la miraban preocupada, era normal que tuviera la cara tan roja? Y que girara y corriera de acá para allá gritando como una maníatica? 

Lili no estaba mucho mejor, pero al contrario de Meiko estaba en modo deprecivo, despatarrada en una silla. 

En medio de todo ese caos Kaito regresó, y al ver que su amiga se encontraba en un estado bastante.. poco sobrio, intentó, sin éxito, atraer su atención.

Viendo que lo Ignoraba, se giró hacia la rubia que aún seguía tirada en la misma silla,

—Lili.. ¿Qué le hiciste? prácticamente la arrastró afuera. Dijo mirándola con una notoria cara de preocupación y molestia. 

—yo.. yo no hice nada, por qué siempre todo es mi culpa? Esto.. esto es por ti, bakaito, si no fueras tan cabeza hueca.. tal vez— dijo entrecortadamente y se largó a llorar otra vez. 

Kaito suspiró y miró a la que podía considerar como más o menos responsable.

—Haku.. confío en tu lado responsable.. ¿Qué sucedió aquí?— 

Bueno Kaito, digamos que Meiko estaba furiosa y Lili no tuvo mejor idea que darle sake para animarla— dijo esta evitando mirar al peli azúl que estaba a punto de estallar. 

—ayudame a llevarla a mi casa, está más cerca de aquí que la suya— 

Cuando por fin lograron atraer la atención de la castaña, Kaito la llevó, medio tropezando hasta la casa. Ël notó como en el camino Meiko no le hablaba, y lo miraba con una muy graciosa expresión de enojo. 

Haku por otro lado, iba muy entretenida mirando a la parejita. Iban caminando muy juntos y Kaitto llevaba a Meiko abrazada para evitar que se cayera. Se veían adorables. 

Cuando llegaron, Kaito hizo una cama improvisada en el comedor para que

Meiko se acomodara. 

Meiko, en que estabas pensando? Dijo a forma de regaño pero con la calma de quien le explica a un niño pequeño que no debe hacer algo, al mismo tiempo que observaba los ojos brillosos de la muchacha. 

Bakaito, esto es tu culpa dijo ella con voz de sueño, y de Neru! Y mía por no darme cuenta de esto antes, pero más tu culpa porque eres un tonto que me cambia por una cara bonita, y hablando de eso, , felicitaciones, no hacen linda pareja, pero que se le puede hacer?— dijo mirando a la nada. 

Kaito no entendía nada, a caso.. ¿Meiko estaba celosa? Pero, de qué? Si Neru y él no eran nada? 

Meiko, no sé de que hablas dijo tomandole la mano, 

Bakaito, ¡que no es bastante ovbio? Me gustas! Y ahora gracias! Dijo dándole un torpe golpe en la cabeza… por qué le cuesta tanto a tus dos neuronas entender eso 

Kaito estaba de boca abierta sin comprender nada. así que solo dio su versión de la historia. 

Mei chan, la única razón por la que seguí a Neru fue para pedirle un consejo, necesitaba saber cual era la forma más fácil de decirte algo importante sin que quisieras mandarme de una patada a Saturno. Aunque de haber sabido lo que acabas de decir, nos hubiéramos ahorrado problemas 

Ella lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, probablemente a punto de quedarse dormida, por lo que Kaito aprovechó el momento para acercarse y suzurrarle: te

quiero, meiko chan. Por más que seas la persona con el peor carácter que conozco, también eres la persona más hermosa, y no lo digo físicamente, lo digo porque eres la más sincera, amable, confiable, y bipolar, y sí, eso último es algo bueno, porque aunque me ataques sé que lo haces con cariño y aunque tengas una forma rara de demostrarlo, ahora sé que también me quieres.

ella iba a replicar, cuando los labios del chico se posaron dulcemente en los suyos,

Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y solo así, sabiendo lo importantes que eran uno para el otro, sabiendo que desde el día que se conocieron un hilo invisible los había unido para siempre, comenzó su relación. 

Meiko's POV *6 años después* 

Por más que nunca lo dije, ese día y el día en que conocí a Kaito serán siempre los más felices de mi vida, aunque este podría sumarse a mi lista. 

Aún recuerdo nuestras discuciónes tontas de niños, todas las veces que alguien aseguró que terminaríamos juntos y lo negamos, y sobre todo que nuestros padres fueron los primeros en asegurarlo, aunque nunca supe si lo decían enserio. 

Como sea, de todas las personas que conocí, Kaito es y siempre será la más importante. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos, desde el día que empezamos a salir, hace ya 6 años, ha soportados mi mal carácter y no im´porta cuantas veces me haya enfadado sin razón, él siempre estuvo ahí para poder arreglar las cosas. 

Y no importa cuantas veces me hubiera dejado plantada, cuantas veces olvidó una fecha importante por correr detrás de su preciado helado, y lo obsesionado que esté con ese inútil postre! Yo siempre estuve ahí para perdonarle su torpesa; porque a pesar de ser uno de sus mayores defectos, es lo que me enamoró de él, es esa cualidad que lo vuelve tan injenuo, tan tierno confiable y fácil de querer. 

Sinceramente, nunca fui una persona romántica, nunca soñé con este día, pero ahora no puedo contener la alegría y los nervios que me invaden mientras me acerco al lugar con mi madre, quien ya tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas. 

Llegamos a donde tendría lugar la ceremonia, y sentí como el corazón se me salía de la emosión. A lo lejo, vi a Kaito, y me di cuenta de algo. 

Por más que hubieran pasado ya 14 años de la primera vez que nos vimos, seguíamos mirándonos como el primer día, con el mismo brillo en los ojos de aquellos dos niños pequeños que un día se encontraron, y nunca más fueron capaces de separarse. 

fin.

*nota*

Esto está editado como mi cara, lo sé, lo sé, ando apurada y por alguna razón los guiones de diálogo huyeron, así que ya me tomaré el tiempo de arreglarlo después. no quería dejarlos con la intriga de en que quedaba la historia. ¡ven, no soy tan mala!

En fin, denuevo disculpen la introducción tan quilométrica, esas cosas son mi carma! siempre sé los finales de los fics antes de tener una idea de como empezarlos, así que la introducción kilométrica es un mal necesario.

en fin, no los aburro más. y ya saben, consejos, críticas, tomatazos, teorías de por qué soy tan desastre para armar párrafos. en el hermoso cuadradito que dice post review.


	4. Chapter 4Recordando el Domingo

*Nota*

Hola, gente que todavía me lee! (¿queda?)

Pensaron que iba a abandonar esta historia también? ¿Pensaron que había perdido mi inspiración? ¿Pensaron que los había cambiado por el fandom de los juegos del hambre?

Bueno, se equivocaron! en parte, si perdí mi inspiración por ahí, y si que el foro de THG a veces me consume, Pero estos oneshots si que los pienso seguir escribiendo. Porque aparte tengo algo pensado para cuando los termine. Así que hay para rato.

Consejo: si son sencibles, antes de leer vayan a buscar pañuelos. Y si son de los que no lloran con nada, también.

Este fic lo escribí en dos horas, y me inspiré en la canción de All time low - remembering sunday. Si no la conocen ¡Vayan ya a escucharla!

En fin, excusas y comentarios aparte, los dejo leer, que esto es largo. Me llev páginas de word.

************

_-

Recordando el Domingo. 

Porque a pesar de haber encontrado la manera de olvidar, El recuerdo de ella lo seguía persiguiendo, hasta el punto de volver a obsesionarlo con encontrarla. 

Despertó otra vez en medio de la madrugada. De nuevo su imagen, la imagen del sueño grabada en su memoria como si de una fotografía se tratara. 

Se puso los zapatos y salió a caminar, sin rumbo alguno, por la ciudad. No le importaba que fueran pasadas las dos de la madrugada, no le importaba que tuviera un aspecto terrible, no le importaba nada, solo sabía que tenía que encontrarla.

Y a la vez sabía que por alguna razón debía olvidar. 

Bagó por las calles de la ciudad hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo; de vez en cuando se paraba en alguna esquina y dejaba que el aire nocturno le sacudiera los desordenados cavellos rubios y le refrezcara el sonrrojado y febríl rostro. 

Cualquiera que lo viera en ese estado seguramente huiría de él, o miraría hacia otro lado, pero los vecinos —los pocos que circulaban por las calles a esa hora— lo conocían, sabían que era inofensivo, que solo era un pobre muchacho de 23 años con un recuerdo doloroso que olvidar. 

Todos habían visto crecer a Len Kagamine, y sabían que desde aquel día, desde aquel domingo, el muchacho amable, sonriente e inocente que gran parte de los habitantes de ese pequeño lugar había conocido se había ezfumado. 

Todos recordaban la triste historia, sú triste historia, a excepción de él mismo. Ya que desde entonces no había vuelto a ser el mismo, después de haber pasado días deprimido, , e incluso emborrachándose para no sentir tanto la culpa, su cerebro había bloqueado todo lo sucedido, pero Len Kagamine no había vuelto a sonreír.

Había borrado por completo los recuerdos que tenía de ella, aunque a veces, en sus sueños aparecían y por eso, estos paseos nocturnos eran tan rutinarios para él como para el resto. 

Cuando se sintió lo Suficientemente cansado, volvió a su cansa, se detuvo un momento antes de subir los escalones de la entrada y se sentó, de nuevo con el viento en la cara. 

El sueño, o recuerdo, no tenía muy claro como definirlo; se repitió en fragmentos. 

Era Domingo. Se encontraban en una sala que Len reconoció como la de su cas. Ella con el cavello verde despeinado sosteniendo una bandeja frente a él, quien tenía el mismo aspecto somnoliento que llevaba ahora, excepto que entonces aún sonreía. 

Luego, se sentaban a desayunar, a diferencia de otras veces, no recordaba palabras, solo el largo pelo verde de la chica, su ámplia sonrisa, y su mirada desaprobatoria cuando él decía algo que la ponía de mal humor. 

Pero esos simples recuerdos le hacían sentir mariposas en el estómago, por más que él no recordaba ser alguien que creyera en el amor, no podía negarlo. 

Unas horas más tarde, volvió a salir de su pequeñ, y ahora desordenado apartamento, con una fotografía en sus manos. 

Desde que esa chica había empezado a aparecer en sus sueños, el sentimientos de necesidad se había vuelto cada vez más fuerte. Así que rebuscó por cada rincón de su habitación hasta encontrar una señal de que de hecho, no estaba volviéndose loco, de que ella sí existía, y sí había existido en su vida. 

Caminó hasta que llegó a un parque lleno de gente, el lugar le resultaba familiar. 

Se sentó en un banco, la foto de la chica descansando en sus manos. 

Otro flash del sueño llegó a su mente. Esta vez la chica corría por un parque, ¿sería ese?, él tomado de su mano, prácticamente arrastrado por ella hacia quien sabe donde… 

Y eso era todo lo que podía recordar. 

Siguió su camino hacia donde sus pies lo llevaran hasta que vio pasar a alguien por su lado. 

—Disculpe,— dijo sobresaltado por su propia voz ¿tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se oyó hablar? 

El extraño se detuvo a unos pasos de él, —Por casualidad ha visto a.. esta chica?, le resulta familiar?— Preguntó mientras extendía cuidadosamente la fotografía. 

El rostro de la mujer a la que había preguntado palideció. 

Y negó con la cabeza. 

Siguió repitiendo el proceso con cada persona que pasaba por su lado, obteniendo la misma respuesta una y otra vez, a veces acompañada por algún "lo siento", o alguna mirada de compasión. Lo dicho antes, todos sabían la historia, todos conocían a la chica, y nadie se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a Len y bajarlo a tierra, recordarle eso tan terrible que su cerebro había elegido bloquear. 

"PENSARÁN QUE ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO?" Se preguntó Len.

"Quien sabe, tal vez lo esté". Concluyó. 

A medida que caminaba, cada vez con menos esperanzas de que alguien pudiera decirle quien era ella, los lugares le resultaban cada vez más y más familiares. 

Llegó a una casa, y por alguna razón desconocida tocó el timbre de la entrada. 

Miró la fotografía. La chica y él estaban en ese mismo jardían de esa misma casa, él sosteniendo un anillo en una mano, y ella con los ojos abiertos como platos y una sonrisa gigante. 

—Len!.— La exclamación de su nombre lo volvió a la realidad. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con que en la entrada, un chico con el mismo cavello verde y un rostro bastante similar al de ella lo observaba. 

Le extendió la fotografía con ojos llenos de súplica. 

Gumiya había escuchado los rumores de que tan mal estaba Len, pero no lo creyó hasta que lo vio. Había bloqueado el recuerdo, y ahora el recuerdo volvía, y sería él quien se encargaría de causarle el mismo dolor de nuevo, para que recordara.. 

—Has visto a— preguntó Len casi automáticamente 

—Gumi..— dijo el otro muchacho en un suspiro triste. —podrías esperar aquí unos minutos?ù Añadió a lo que Len asintió.

Gumiya regresó a los pocos minutos y se acercó a donde estaba Len. —Mira, Len, creo que hay algo que tienes que leer.. Gumi, la chica que buscas ya no está aquí. Pero esto es tuyo.— Dijo Gumiya entregándole un sobre. 

Len salió de la casa sintiéndose mareado ¿Gumi no estaba allí? Quería decir que alguna vez había estado, ¿pero a donde se fue?. 

Seguro de que en el sobre se encontraba la respuesta, lo abrió. 

Adentro había una carta, y la misma foto que Len había encontrado en su casa. 

Sostuvo la carta con manos temblorosas. Y Leyó…

\- 

"Querido Len, si estás leyendo esto, significa que no estoy ahí, y que tampoco voy a volver. Sé que debes estar asustado, perdido, confundido.. fue horrible de mi parte haberte dejado solo, pero no pude evitarlo, por más que intenté quedarme. Pero aunque no esté a tu lado, sigue adelante Len, sé que eres más fuerte de lo que piensas. Tal vez te cueste levantarte, pero lo lograrás, estoy segura.

Len, solo quiero que seas felíz, y que sepas que… Tengo mis ojos en ti, desde mi nuevo hogar en las nuves, te estoy observando, y cuidando, y espero que algún día, dentro de muchos, muchos años vengas a acompañarme, y te quedes comnigo. Pero por ahora, vive. Sé felíz y dejame ver tu sonrisa cada día. Ver como me demuestras que no eres frágil como todos creen, y que no te rendirás a pesar de que yo no estoy ahí.". 

Para cuando terminó de leer estaba temblando, no había notado cuando se había detenido y sentado en el suelo, o cuando las gotas de lluvia empezaron a empapar sus cavellos rubios, o cuando las lágrimas comensaron a caer y se mezclaron con la lluvia.

Lo único que notó fue que recordaba. 

Recordaba cada segundo desde ese domingo en que la conoció, hasta ese Domingo en que la perdió. 

Lo recordaba todo. Los desayunos juntos igual que en su sueño, su sonrisa, sus discusiones tontas, lo felices que eran, su sorpresa cuando él le dio aquel anillo que aparecía en la foto y le pidió que se casara con ella. Pero sobre todo recordaba la razón de ese vacío constante en su pecho.

También, Recordaba aquello que su cerebro había elegido olvidar. Se recordaba conduciendo un auto y luego chocando, el accidente, llevar a Gumi inconciente y con graves heridas al hospital. Verla cuando despertó y hablar con ella por última vez.

Y al día siguiente llegar allí y descubrir que nada había podido salvarla. 

Lo recordaba todo, y era trájico. 

—Se felíz aunque sea sin mí— imaginó a Gumi suzurrándole mientras las suaves gotas de lluvia borraban sus lágrimas. 

Y así decidió que haría felíz a Gumi, no se rendiría, no volvería a olvidar, porque sabía que ella volvería a aparecer en sus recuerdos. Seguiría adelante. 

Solo quería este último día para llorar, para extrañarla y para recordarla con tristeza.

Después de entonces, siempre pensaría en Gumi con una sonrisa.

\- 

Fin.

ah, ¡como me gusta el Len x Gumi! no sé por que, pero me parecen perfectos para escribir tragedias.

Bueno, esto es lo más trájico que escribí, sobre todo la carta de Gumi. Confieso que lloré mientras la escribía.

Como sea, espero que aparte de sacarles lágrimas, espero que les haya gustado, emocionado, enojado.. En fin, producido algo.

Todo salió gracias a Remembering sunday, pero como siempre que hago songfics, en lo que menos me enfoco es en seguir la letra, si no en lo que me imagino con la letra. Así que nada, si no conozcen la canción se las recomiendo.

Los tomatazos ya saben a donde me los pueden dejar pero por las dudas, aclaro que es en el cuadrito de review, aunque su comentario sea que quieren golpearme con limones por actualizar una vez cada 200 años y ensima escribir algo tan lacrimógeno.. Digánlo, cuenta como crítica constructiva (?)

En fin, ¡hasta el siglo que viene! ¡felíz año nuevo! jo jo jo! (?)

No, ahora enserio, voy a intentar actualizar más seguido, pero es que a veces las ideas no llegan.

Así que hasta el próximo chispaso de inspiración. 


End file.
